


Logolepsy

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Harry In Glasses, Harry in Love, Innocence, Innocent Louis, Louis in Sweaters, Louis-centric, M/M, Nerd Louis, Sweet Harry, Top Louis, Words, larrystylinson, logolepsy, vocab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logolepsy</p><p>(n.) an obsession with words</p><p>Louis Tomlinson has a giant personality and the vocabulary to match and Harry is just mesmerized by the way the words flow softly out of Louis' mouth.</p><p>or where Louis is obsessed with unusual words and finds a way to use at least one a day just to see Harry smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logolepsy

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the beginning of every chapter will start with an unusual word and ill somehow inject it into the chapter. Im really excited to see what I can do with this leave me comments about your thoughts on the idea :)
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter @legolepsyfic  
> or @bandmalik whatever you prefer 
> 
> Sorry for such a sucky beginning but you know it'll get better I just want to get the idea out there and the notes on the following chapters won't be this long and boring 
> 
> LOUIS and HARRY are both really smart and work for google and such ill explain their jobs in more detail as we go

_**Sapiosexual** _

_**(n.) one who is attracted to or aroused by the intelligence in others** _

My boyfriend Harry sat beside me in my car as we rode home in a comfortable silence from a long day at work. We work for google at the main google building in New York. Harry is a Mobile Account Executive. To keep it basic he helps in cross-platform advertising solutions. I on the other hand am a Technical Writer. I write overviews and procedures and I'm the key link between all the departments. We love our jobs and the benefits that come along with it but it can be highly satisfying.

Harry hummed along to the music beside me as I reminisced about my first day at the job. I met Harry a few days later while i was dropping off a report for my boss. Here we are 2 years later.

I glanced at the beautiful boy beside me who's fingers tapped against his thigh to the beat of the song.

He smiled eyeing me from the side "What are you looking at?"

I blushed and turned my head back to the road "What I can't look at my beautiful boyfriend?" 

Harry blushed and leaned his head towards the window smiling like a crazy person. I wanted nothing more then to be able to kiss those beautiful pink lips. He looks like an angel a beautifully constructed angel. Beautiful is an understatement he's amazing inside and out. 

I pulled into our driveway and a still blushing Harry quickly raced to the door. I climbed slowly out of the car and swung my keys slightly as I walked over to the door. Harry had a thin green jacket on. He was rubbing his hands together watching my every move as I took the long way to the door not wanting to step on the grass.

"Lou please hurry I'm cold!" I rolled my eyes tapping his nose before kissing him outside of our front door. 

I pulled pack smiling "Well baby I told you to wear a jacket."

Harry huffed while I opened the door letting him inside our cozy home. "I _am_ wearing a jacket."

He gestured to his thin spring jacket. "That doesn't count as a jacket babe sorry to burst your bubble."

He pouted and I kissed him again "No pouting."

He smiled picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. 

I squirmed and struggled in his grip "Harry let me down!" 

He giggled as he carried me into the kitchen. "You were the one who said "no pouting" and look at you now."

I rolled my eyes as he sat me down in a chair and ruffled my hair "I love you."

I smiled back at him as he turned around to start dinner "And I love you."

I pulled my backpack off my back and took out some of my extra work I didn't get to today. I was half way through the first page when I noticed harry sitting next to me just watching. Harry is _sapiosexual_. I can basically turn him on with my intelligence which is amazing for me.

He turned his head slightly smiling like a little kid. "What are you thinking about?"

I pretended to read some more lines as I answered him softly "You."

He moved closer placing his hands under his chin "What about me?"

I shrugged and put my paper down "You're a _sapiosexual_."

Harry looked at me like I had thirty heads "A sapio what?"

I smiled as Harry fidgeted a little in his seat as I repeated the word "You're a _sapiosexual_ which means you're attracted or aroused by the intelligence in others."

Harry shrugged "So what I think its hot that you're smart why does it have to have a label?" 

I shook my head "Its not a label its just a word and you know smart is a label! You've been labelled smart as well babe."

Harry nodded "So like are you going to whisper big words into my ears next time we have sex?" 

I laughed staring at the ceiling and trying to catch my breath and then looked him dead in the eyes with a straight face "Only it you want me to."

He smiled his breath became slightly shaky "Maybe well try later."

He winked and I rolled me eyes as he stood up at the beep of the oven and adjusted his pants. I told you I could make him hard just by being intelligent. Its a good thing considering I'm not an expert in the "arousal" department.

I could see Harry running around the kitchen and adjusting his pants. I smiled and got back to my work


End file.
